


Do you want to play deductions?

by justateenagewholock



Category: Frozen (2013), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justateenagewholock/pseuds/justateenagewholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short young!Sherlock drabble exploring Mycroft and Sherlock's relationship from when they were young. Crossover with Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to play deductions?

The empty hallways sparsely dotted with elegant furniture captivated the agile mind of a hound Sherlock Holmes as he longed for the human intimacy the empty house refused to yield. His only friend, his brother Mycroft, exiled himself to his room in a desperate attempt to escape the menial boredom enslaving him in a world of goldfish. Looking at the heavy oak door, Sherlock placed his eye to the keyhole. Nothing. He rapped on the door. Silence 

Sherlock's face fell as he realised that his brother no longer felt the same as him. This loneliness, this isolation would later lead to Sherlock's perhaps rather unsavoury drugs habit, but for the now just made him sad. He sat on the floor with the cold, hard wood imprinting a pattern onto his young back. In his desperation, he turned to the only game he knew his brother could, and would, never resist. Placing his lips to the keyhole, he whispered a question. A question on which a thousand childhood memories precariously balanced. A question which Sherlock knew only to utter in the darkest and loneliest occasions. 

"Do you want to play deductions?"


End file.
